universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aregon Informing: Ancient Aliens
Aliens Spotted Through Out History, Famous People Saying They Were Visited, In Fact, They Were Aliens! Aztec Pyramids- Astronomy, and Sighting For Visitors. One Pyramid Says A Being Would Visit in 1502, Would Have White Skin, Red Hair, Silver Armor. It Turned Out, Being Spanish, On an Expidition, For Gold. Pyramids In Giza- Tomb Probably, Or Orion Belt Map, The Orion Belt are 3 Stars In a Formation that the Pyramids Are Ordered In, They Show of a Map, But Where? Germans In WW2- The Creation Of Wunderwaffes, Or Wonder Weapons, One Famous German, Albert Einstein, Created One, Time Travel, It Is Believed That the Germans Perfected Time Travel At the Fly Trap, I Think In Nuremburg Germany. The Hindu Gods- A Year in the 3000s BC A Famous Battle Was Witnessed In the Sky, As Man with Wings Fired Arrows of Obliteration At Flying Saucers. Atlantis- A Sunken Island In the Middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Ruins Found in the Bahamas, Greece, 20 Miles South of the Titanics Sunken Hull, and In the Bay of Pigs in Cuba. A Large Ancient Empire Believed To Be 10 Thousand Years Old, Mysteries Might Be Held within the Bermuda Triangle. Nostradamus- A Man in the 1600s Believed To Know The Future of Us, He Predicted World Wars, Nuclear Devistation (Hiroshima, Nagasaki), a Vast Seperation (Vietnam, Korean War, Berlin Wall), And Dusty Anger (September 11th). Leonardo da Vinci- Inventor, Artist, Thinker, Or Visited Of Aliens, He Created Technology That We Used Today, Like The Helicopter, Flying Machines, Machine Guns, and Tanks, His Famous Painting The Last Supper Has Some Mysteries About Some of His Disapearences in History, As a Knife on a hand Owned by No One in the Painting pointing at James, And the Mona Lisa, The Backround is on the Planet Of Jupiter, As Jupiter is Too Dangerous For Any Life To Be On, But What About Spiritual Life! The Nazca Lines- In Peru Their Are Lines Of Animals Like, Hummingbird, The Condor, Dog, Heron, Spider, Pelican, Hands, Monkies, and "Astronaut" What Could the Astronaut Be? These Lines Are Large Enough To be Seen From Space, But Who Will See Them? Stone Henge- Described To be a Map, Or Astronomy Tower, It Tells About Stars In The Order of a Key, Or the Big Dipper. Mayan Calender- Ending at December 21st, 2012, A Calender To Which The Solar System Will Line Up into a Line, Like a Formation that says on the Aztec Pyramids. Mars- The Face of Mars is a Mystery, What could of Caused it, Also Tholas, and Ancient Ruin about 2 miles from the Face of Mars. Swastika- In Hindu it Means Harmony, Its an American Hated Symbol, But Its The Worlds Harmonic Playing Peice. Presidents Curse- Tecumseh Created the Curse at the Battle of Tippecaneo, Starting From William Harrison, Every 20 Years A President Would Die in Office, A List Of Harrison, Lincoln, Garfield, McKinley, Harding, Roosevelt, And Kennedy, The Curse Commit To a Stop After Reagan Survived a Bullet To the Head, And with George Bush, Surviving the September 11th Attack. Bermuda, and Dragons Triangle- Disapearences in Ships and Planes have been in commences here, Both half way across the world from each other. Nurenburg, Germany Alien Battle- In 1561, A Great Battle of Alienotic Cylinders Happened Over Nuremburg, Germany, Many Saucers Were Destroyed, and Brought Down To Earth, And Turned To Dust. Roswell, 1947- A Day at the Roswell Military Base, and Alien Saucer Came in and Attacked, It Was Brought Down By a US Plane. Dogu Figurine- An Ancient, Japanese Figurine, That Looks Like a Modern Day Astronaut, It Was Created After an Alien Experience in a Small Village near Osaka, Japan. Ancient Mesopotamia- The Unenaki, An Alien Race That The Sumerians Recorded, As Visitors That Created Life on Earth. Please Add Information If You Figure Out Something New, Please Dont Delete Any Without My Permission! Category:EOEP1